mustafar29fandomcom-20200214-history
Archiwista:Mustafar29/Brudnopis
|Wzrost = 191 cm |Kolor włosów = Brązowe |Kolor oczu = Brązowe |Przynależność = Klan Quinlana Vosa Zakon Jedi Republika Galaktyczna Wielka Armia Republiki 41 Elitarny Legion Łowcy nagródMroczny uczeń Sithowie Konfederacja Niezależnych Systemów Flota Separatystów }} Quinlan Vos był kaffarskim mistrzem Jedi żyjącym w ostatnich latach istnienia Republiki Galaktycznej, posiadającym zdolności psychometryczne. W młodości był padawanem Tholme'a, a sam odpowiadał za szkolenie Aayli Secury, którą poznał podczas jednej ze swoich częstych misji. W roku 32 BBY potajemnie stacjonował na Tatooine, gdzie miał okazję spotkać wybrańca Mocy, Anakina Skywalkera, którego później mistrz Qui-Gon Jinn zaprowadził do świątyni Jedi na Coruscant. Podczas wojen klonów, Vos razem z członkiem Najwyższej Rady, Obi-Wanem Kenobim, wziął udział w pościgu za Huttem Ziro. Najpierw udali się na Nal Huttę, gdzie spotkali się z Radą Huttów. Następnie, idąc tropem zbiega, znaleźli się na Teth i dowiedzieli się o tragicznej śmierci poszukiwanego. Stoczyli także pojedynek z Cadem Bane'em. Starcie zakończyło się jednak ucieczką łowcy nagród. W 19 BBY, kiedy Vos pod pseudonimem Tal Khar był w trakcie wykonywania jednej ze swoich misji, Najwyższa Rada Jedi zleciła mu zamordowanie Dartha Tyranusa, przywódcy Konfederacji Niezależnych Systemów. Zadanie to miał wykonać z jego dawną uczennicą, Asajj Ventress. Uzyskawszy od Boby Fetta informacje o jej lokalizacji, udał się na Pantorę, gdzie doszło do pierwszej konfrontacji między nimi. Po tym, jak Kiffar pomógł kobiecie w porwaniu ściganego przez nią Voplaia, został jej partnerem jako łowca nagród. Pod koniec konfliktu Kiffar brał czynny udział w wojnie. Niedługo przed powstaniem Imperium Galaktycznego, przeniósł swoje oddziały na planetę Boz Pity, a następnie razem z Yodą i Liminarą Unduli wziął udział w bitwie o Kashyyyk. Biografia Dzieciństwo Quinlan Vos przyszedł na świat na planecie Kiffu. Podobnie jak pozostałym przedstawicielom jego rasy, chłopcu został wytatuowany na twarzy specjalny wzór symbolizujący przynależność do konkretnego klanu. Początki w zakonie W pewnym momencie Quinlan został wzięty w szeregi Zakonu Jedi. Był on jednak jednym z nielicznych, którzy zostali adeptami w tak młodym wieku. W młodości Kiffar traktował świątynię na Coruscant jak swój dom i z chęcią do niej powracał w późniejszym czasie. Jako dziecko uwielbiał biegać jej korytarzami i grywać w chowanego wśród kolumn. Uczył się także medytacji, będąc kontrolowany, krytykowany i niejednokrotnie poddawany testom. Z czasem Quinlan zakończył etap młodzika i został padawanem Tholme'a, z którym z czasem bardzo się zżył. Po próbach osiągnął tytuł rycerza. Szkolenie padawana :Był dla mnie jak ojciec, ale zrozumiałam, że dla dobra sprawy muszę go opuścić. :— Aayla Secura o swoim mistrzu, Vosie. Z czasem specjalizacją Kiffara stało się prowadzenie dochodzeń w galaktycznym światku przestępczym i tropienie handlarzy na czarnym rynku, co przynosiło mu sławę. Podczas jednej z misji spotkał Aaylę Securę, w której wyczuł wrażliwość na Moc. Po niedługim czasie, dziewczynka stała się jego padawanką. Z czasem uznała, iż Vos jest dla niej jak ojciec, jednak jeszcze przed pasowaniem na rycerza zrozumiała, że musi go opóścić dla dobra ogółu. W późniejszym czasie Twi'lekanka wykorzystywała nauki swojego mistrza, dając porady Ahsoce Tano, uczennicy Anakina Skywalkera, w pierwszym roku trwania wojen klonów. Misja na Tatooine thumb|right|200px|Quinlan Vos na [[Tatooine w 32 BBY.]] W roku 32 BBY Vos przebywał na pustynnej planecie Tatooine i był w trakcie wykonywania jednej ze swoich misji. Rozmawiając z miejscowymi, był światkiem potyczki pomiędzy Sebulbą a Jar Jarem Binksem. W pewnym momencie do konfrontacji dołączył także Anakin Skywalker, który stanął w obronie Gunganina.Mroczne widmo Niedługi czas potem, Anakin został uznany przez mistrza Jedi Qui-Gona Jinna za wybrańca Mocy. Przedstawiono go Najwyższej Radzie Jedi, która ostatecznie wyraziła zgodę na jego szkolenie i przekazała go pod skrzydła Obi-Wana Kenobiego. Kiedy Secura została już rycerzem, a następnie mistrzynią, Vos bardzo rzadko wracał do świątyni na Coruscant. Czas przeznaczał na prowadzenie różnych misji, między innymi w podziemiach stolicy Republiki. Wojny klonów Wybuch wojny W roku 22 BBY Konfederacja Niezależnych Systemów, dowodzona przez lorda Sithów, hrabiego Dooku, uprowadziła Obi-Wana Kenobiego, Anakina Skywalkera i senator Padmé Naberrie na Geonosis, gdzie miano dokonać na nich egzekucji. W porę jednak przybył odział Jedi dowodzony przez Mace Windu. Ostatecznie udało im się odbić porwanych. Doszło do krwawej bitwy, w której po raz pierwszy udział wzięli żołnierze-klony. Wydarzenie to, zakończone pojedynkiem z Dooku dało początek trzyletnim wojnom klonów.Atak klonów Pierwsze bitwy Jeszcze tego samego rokuW powieści opartej na scenariuszach do niezrealizowanych odcinków serialu Wojny klonów, Mroczny uczeń, Quinlan Vos wspomniał, że jego mistrz zginął na samym początku konfliktu, który rozpoczął się właśnie w 22 BBY. Vos i Tholme mieli wspólnie wziąć udział w jednej z bitew, jednakże Rada Jedi zleciła Quinlanowi wtedy indywidualną misję. W czasie trwania bitwy, Tholme wydawał rozkazy podwładnym mu żołnierzom-klonom. W pewnym momencie dostrzegł dwie czerwone klingi mieczy świetlnych Asajj Ventress i rozpoczął z nią pojedynek. Kiedy zdawał się przegrywać, mężczyzna poddał się klęknął przed Dathomirianką , jednak ta zamordowała go bezlitośnie, a jego miecz świetlny podarowała swojemu mistrzowi, Tyranusowi. W tym samym czasie do republikańskiego więzienia trafił Zirro. Hutt był współodpowiedzialny za porwanie był odpowiedzialny za porwanie syna Jabby, Rotty. Jego winę udowodnili Skywalker, Kenobi i Tano. Pościg za Ziro Tropienie na Nul Huttcie W 21 BBY Cadowi Bane'owi zlecono zdobycie holokroniki zawierającej materiały obciążające Radę Huttów. Z racji, iż ich lokalizację znał jedynie Zirro, łowca nagród pomógł mu w ucieczce i przetransportował na Nal Huttę, gdzie za sprawą Gardulli został z powrotem uwięziony. Misję ponownego doprowadzenia Hutta Ziro przed oblicze sprawiedliwości Najwyższa Rada Jedi zleciła Obi-Wanowi Kenobiemu, który miał to zadanie wykonać razem z Quinlanem Vosem. Kiffar przyleciał do świątyni Jedi na Coruscant jedną z kanonierek służących Republice podczas wojny. Opuścił swój pojazd, wyskakując z niego, i tym sposobem znalazł się na lądowisku. Gorąco przywitał Kenobiego, którego nie widział od dawna, oraz towarzyszącego mu komandora Cody'ego. W rozmowie mistrzowie Jedi uznali, iż prawdopodobnie Jabba, Hutt stacjonujący na planecie Tatooine, zlecił porwanie Ziro. Miał to być rodzaj zemsty za uprowadzenie jego syna w początkowej fazie wojny. Postanowili udać się na Nal Huttę i spotkać z Radą Huttów, która mogła być zamierzana w całe to zajście. W międzyczasie Ziro został ponownie uwolniony przez swoją dawną kochankę, Sy Snootles. Kiedy Jedi weszli do siedziby Rady Huttów, Gardulla spytała ich, jak idzie wojna. Obi-Wan przekazał jej wtedy informacje o ucieczce Ziro. Gdy kobieta zaczęła odpowiadać, niespodziewanie do rozmowy wtrącił się Quinlan. Przyznał, iż w jego odczuciu to ona była współodpowiedzialna za całe zdarzenie. Kiffar został uspokojony przez Kenobiego. Mężczyzna stwierdził, iż Huttowie są sprzymierzeńcami Republiki i nie mogliby zrobić czegoś takiego. Kiedy mistrz Jedi był zajęty dalszą konwersacją, Vos dostrzegł kubek leżący na podłodze. Podszedł do niego i podniósł go z ziemi. Wykorzystując dar psychometrii doszedł do wniosku, iż niedawno pił z niego Ziro, który znajdował się w owym pomieszczeniu. Jedi postanowili opuścić salę. Kiedy Quinlan wyznał Kenobiemu, jakiego dokonał odkrycia, ten pochwalił jego zdolności. Kiedy obaj mężczyźni znaleźli się przed celą, zastali dwóch nieprzytomnych strażników leżących przy otwartych drzwiach. W odczuciu Jedi jasnym było, że ktoś musiał umożliwić Huttowi ucieczkę. Opuścili oni siedzibę Rady i udali się na bagna w poszukiwaniu zbiega. Kenobi zastanawiał się, dlaczego osoba poszukiwana zarówno przez Republikę, jak i władze planety, nie zbiegła jeszcze z jej powierzchni. Vos odpowiedział, że tak podpowiadają mu jego zmysły. Stwierdził, iż jest coś, co trzyma go jeszcze na Nal Huttcie. Tym razem Kenobi wątpił jednak w jego zdolności i stwierdził, iż zabranie ze sobą droida przyniosłoby o wiele lepsze efekty. thumb|left|250px|Quinlan Vos w walce z [[Cad Bane|Cadem Banem.]] Niespodziewanie Obi-Wan został zaatakowany przez smokowęża zamieszkującego planetę. Stworzenie owinęło mężczyznę swoim ciałem. Po chwili jednak Kenobi obronił się, raniąc je swoim mieczem świetlnym. Poirytowany Vos przypomniał, iż priorytetem misji jest odnalezienie Ziro. Przemierzając bagna, mistrzowie Jedi ukryli się przed nadjeżdżającym na śmigaczu łowcą nagród Cadem Bane'em. Obaj postanowili udać się jego tropem i trafili przed dość obszerny dom. Vos postanowił użyć swojego miecza świetlnego, aby przedostać się przez drzwi, co spotkało się z nieprzychylną uwagą Kenobiego. Mężczyźni weszli jednak do środka. Quinlan zwrócił uwagę na panujący wewnątrz nieprzyjemny zapach. Znaleźli się w sali, gdzie ich oczom ukazała się wysoka Huttka imieniem Mama, która była matką poszukiwanego Ziro. Rozwścieczona faktem zepsutych drzwi zaczęła rzucać w Quinlana toopami sha'relliańskimi. Przestała jednak, kiedy Obi-Wan przeprosił ją w jego imieniu. Kobieta przyznała, że niedługi czas wcześniej odwiedził ją jej syn Ziro, a następnie także łowca nagród, którym okazał się być Cad Bane. Początkowo Mama starała się chronić swojego syna, jednak kiedy Jedi poinformowali ją, że jeżeli przed nimi znajdzie go Bane, może stać mu się krzywda, zdecydowała się powiedzieć im, iż Ziro pojechał na Teth. Pojedynek na Teth Tymczasem Sy Snootles i Ziro zdążyli dolecieć na planetę Teth. Uciekinier wiedział, iż pliki obciążające Radę Huttów znajdują się wewnątrz grobowca jego ojca. Postanowił go otworzyć. Kiedy miał zamiar się ukraść pamięć, został zdradzony przez swoją kochankę, która zastrzeliła do pistoletem blasterowym i samodzielnie przechwyciła holokronikę, aby przekazać ją Jabbie. Po jej odejściu, na miejsce wstawił się Cad Bane, który był zawiedziony niekorzystnym dla niego obrotem spraw. Kiedy Jedi doszli na miejsce, zobaczyli otwarty sarkofag, a obok niego ciało zamordowanego Ziro. Kenobi zastanawiał się, kto mógł to zrobić. Wtem zza skały wyłonił się Cad Bane. Przyznał, iż nie byłby w stanie wykonać swojej pracy w tak nieprofesjonalny sposób. Obi-Wan przypomniał łowcy nagród o jego pomocy w uciecze Hutta z republikańskiego więzienia i o jego przygodzie w Senacie Galaktycznym. Łowca stwierdził wtedy, iż Separatyści mogliby wypłacić mu aż dwa miliony kredytów za ich głowy. Kiedy Jedi błyskawicznie zapalili swoje miecze świetlne, Duros wymierzył w nich swoim blasterem. Zaczął uciekać, skacząc po skałach znajdujących się na planecie i strzelając od czasu do czasu w kierunku swoich wrogów. W pewnym momencie rzucił sznurem w kierunku Vosa. Nogi Kiffara zostały związane, jednak mężczyzna przeciął linkę swoją bronią. Wstał i ponownie udał się w pościg za łowcą nagród, kilkukrotnie wykorzystując umiejętność zwaną skokiem Mocy. Podczas pościgu Obi-Wan osunął się ze skały, jednakże uratował swoje życie, trzymając się jej krawędzi. Vos znalazł się centralnie na przeciwko Durosa, który począł strzelać w niego wiązką laserową. Widząc niepowodzenie swojego właściciela, droid Todo 360, który należał do Bane'a, naskoczył na szyję mistrza Jedi, na skutek czego ten został powalony. Kiedy Cad zepchnął Kiffara na mniejszą ze skał i planował go zestrzelić, na pomoc przyszedł mu Obi-Wan. Miecz świetlny Quinlana znalazł się natomiast w rękach Todo. Robot próbował zaatakować nim Kenobiego, jednakże operacja ta zakończyła się przejęciem broni przez członka Najwyższej Rady. Tymczasem Bane wzniósł się nad ziemię, używając swojego sprzętu. Próbował zestrzelić Kenobiego, jednak ten skutecznie odbijał jego strzały używając do tego dwóch mieczy świetlnych. Po chwili broń Vosa znalazła się w rękach Durosa. Rozpoczął się bezpośredni pojedynek pomiędzy Obi-Wanem a Cade'em. Choć Jedi udało rozbroić swojego przeciwnika, łowca nagród unieszkodliwił go i począł razić prądem. Gdy zobaczył zbliżającego się Quinlana, puścił go jednak i znowu wzniósł się w powietrze. Vos, ponownie używając Mocy, naskoczył na odlatującego sprzymierzeńca Separatystów. Obaj mężczyźni upadli na jedną ze skał. Bane próbował uciekać, tym razem wymierzając w kierunku przeciwnika ogniem. Kiffar jednak, nie dając za wygraną, z powrotem udał się za nim w pogoń — tym razem w towarzystwie Kenobiego. Ostatecznie jednak Durosowi udało się zbiec na pokład swojego statku, a Jedi ostatnimi siłami trzymali się jednej ze skał, aby z niej nie spaść. Obi-Wan wyjawił wtedy Quinlanowi, że nigdy nie lubił spędzać z nim czasu. Pojawienie w wizji Yody thumb|right|230px|W [[Wizja Mocy|wizji Yody Quinlan Vos konwersował z Saeseem Tiinem.]] Pod koniec wojen klonów, Wielki Mistrz Yoda odbywał szkolenie mające na celu zachowanie swojej tożsamości po śmierci i możliwość ukazywania się jako duch. Zgodnie z poleceniami głosu nieżyjącego już Qui-Gona Jinna, udał się na planetę Mocy i byłprowadzony przez zamieszkujące ją kapłanki. Podczas jednej z prób doświadczył wizji mającej miejsce w coruscanckiej świątyni; Dooku nigdy nie przeszedł w niej na ciemną stronę, a Qui-Gon nie został zabity. Wśród rycerzy Jedi zobaczył także Quinlana Vosa konwersującego z Saeseem Tiinem. Iluzja przerwała się, kiedy Yoda uświadomił sobie jej fałszywość. Sylwetka Vosa zniknęła razem z obrazami pozostałych członków Zakonu. Misja zabicia Dooku Decyzja Rady Jedi W 19 BBY odbyło się posiedzenie Najwyższej Rady Jedi, na którym obecni byli Wielki Mistrz Yoda, Mistrz Zakonu Mace Windu, mistrz Saesee Tiin, mistrz Oppo Rancisis, mistrzyni Shaak Ti i mistrzyni Depa Billaba. Wyjątkowo, za fotelem mistrza Obi-Wana Kenobiego zajął miejsce jego dawny uczeń, rycerz Anakin Skywalker. Podczas obrady mistrzowie przechwycili cholokonwersację hrabiego Dooku i generała Chubora, Jedi walczącego w bitwie pomiędzy Republiką a Konfederacją o planetę Mahranee. Kiedy transmisja zakończyła się wybuchem, nastąpiła cisza. Obradujący wyrazili żal, będąc zrozpaczonymi śmiercią znacznej liczby przedstawicieli rasy Mahran. Mace Windu począł zastanawiać się, w jaki sposób zatrzymać reżim Konfederacji. Wyjawił pozostałym członkom rady, iż w jego przekonaniu najlepsze byłoby przeprowadzenie zamachu na lorda Sithów. Opinia czarnoskórego mężczyzny spotkała się z buntem ze stron Kenobiego. Skywalker, choć początkowo też się jej sprzeciwiał, ostatecznie ją poparł. W końcu Windu przekonał Yodę słowami, iż jedno życie nie jest równe tysiącom innym. Kiedy zielony mistrz wyraził zgodę, Mace spytał się, kto według pozostałych członków Rady powinien zamordować Dooku. Zgłosił się wtedy Obi-Wan mówiąc, że ma pewną propozycję. Misja u Valaada :Fachowo nazywa się to psychometrią. :— Do Sheba Valaada, ujawniwszy swoją tożsamość Jedi. Tymczasem Quinlan Vos był w trakcie wykonywania jednej ze swoich misji. Kiffar zwykł bowiem badać najróżniejsze działa sztuki w całej galaktyce, gdyż dzięki swoim psychometrycznym umiejętnością mógł poznawać ich historię. Zawitał wtedy do domu koorivarskiego handlarza i kolekcjonera sztuki, który nazywał się Sheb Valaad. Mężczyzna spotykał się z nim już w przeszłości, niemniej nigdy nie wyjawił mu swojej przynależności do Zakonu Jedi, przedstawiając się jako Tal Khar. thumb|left|200px|Quinlan Vos w [[19 BBY.]] Gdy Kiffar wszedł do jednego z pomieszczeń, został przywitany przez Błękitka, droida protokolarnego Sheba. Quinlan powitał go w dość lekceważący sposób, ponownie przypominając mu, by nie nazywał go mistrzem. Następnie, zgodnie z zasadami panującymi w posiadłościach Valaada, został przeszukany przez gammoreańskiego strażnika imieniem Thurg, który uznał, iż gość jego pana nie posiada przy sobie żadnej broni. Quinlan znów począł droczyć się z Błękitkiem. Kiedy kazał mu wypowiedzieć jego imię we wszystkich znanych mu językach, do konwersacji wtrącił się i Sheb. Poinformował swojego droida, iż nie musi wykonywać poleceń Tala. Następnie powiedział, że ma dla Kiffara coś wyjątkowego. Po chwili do pomieszczenia weszła twi'leańska służąca, która podała swojemu panu tacę przykrytą materiałem. Kiedy zasłonka została już zdjęta, oczom Kiffara ukazała się rzeźba wykonana przed wieloma tysiącleciami. Przedstawiała ona jedno z wymarłych już wodnych stworzeń. Vos odruchowo sięgnął w jej kierunku, jednakże został powstrzymany przez Sheba. Kiedy miało dojść do targowania się pomiędzy obydwoma mężczyznami, ich rozmowę przerwał Thurg. Gammoreanin wyznał swojemu panu, iż ktoś chcę się z nim widzieć. Sheb przystał, i do komnaty wszedł Mahranin imieniem Desh. Vos od razu spytał, co go tu sprowadza. Po krótkiej konwersacji Kiffar wyciągnął rękę i poniósł Shebam, używając Mocy. Desh natomiast wyzwolił się z uścisku gammoreańskego strażnika. Tymczasem do komnaty weszło jeszcze czterech uzbrojonych obrońców, którzy w okamgnieniu, jednak wbrew woli swojego pana, zaczęli ostrzeliwać intruzów. Vos, podobnie jak Desh, również członek Zakonu Jedi, zapalili swoje miecze świetlne i odbijali wiązki laserowe przeciwników. Podczas walki, Quinlan musiał trzymać rękę w górze, aby przypadkowo nie spuścić Sheba, który został trafiony w udo i ciągle wisiał wpowietrzu. Kiffar postanowił jednak odskoczyć, uderzając tym samym Thurga w skroń. W tym samym czasie Desh uniósł w powietrze i rodiańskiego strażnika. Kiedy Jedi zdali sobie sprawę, że są bezpieczni, Desh powiedział Vosovi, że ma mieć nowe zadanie. Nim opuścił pomieszczenie, Quinlan musiał jeszcze rozprawić się z Błękitkiem, który próbował wezwać posiłki, i odciął mu rękę. Stwierdził jednak, aby się tym nie przejmował i zapewnił droida, iż ów kończyna zostanie naprawiona. Następnie, rozmawiając jeszcze z Mahraninem, mężczyzna podniósł posążek z podłogi. Uznał, iż dowiedział się wystarczająco. Kiedy wciąż unoszący się w powietrzu Sheb zrozumiał iż jego nabywca wie o nim wszystko, został pchnięty w kierunku ściany. Powrót do świątyni Jedi :Nie wiedziałem, że z ciebie taki romantyk, Kenobi. Na pewno nie będziesz zazdrosny? :— Quinaln Vos do Obi-Wana Kenobiego, o Asajj Ventress. Vosa ucieszyło ukrócenie czarnorynkowej działaności Sheba, gdyż zamierzał zrobić to od dawna. Choć Desh przeszkodził w ukończeniu misji zgodnie z pierwotnym planem, Kiffar poczuł wewnętrzną ulgę. Podczas drogi powrotnej, Mahranin streścił mu szczegóły ataku Dooku na jego rodzinną planetę. Tym razem jednak Quinlan nie umiał go pocieszyć. Kiedy spocony na skutek walki mężczyzna wylądował na już na Coruscant, bardzo ucieszył się z powrotu do miejsca, które traktował jak dom, i zaczął skakać po schodach. Następnie ponownie spotkał się z Obi-Wanem. Rudawy mistrz Jedi stwierdził, iż Kiffar jak zwykle nie przyszedł na czas. On uśmiechnął się natomiast pod nosem i powiedział, że miło jest go znowu zobaczyć. Kenobi jednak nie odwzajemił jego uczuć swoimi słowami. Z uśmiechem na twarzy stwierdził, iż nie wspomina miło ostatniego spotkania z nim. Tym razem liczył, że kolejne zadanie Quinlana przyniesie bardziej korzystne dla zakonu efekty. Vos przypuszczał, iż dzieje się coś nie po myśli Republiki. Obi-Wan przytaknął mu, nazywając go przyjacielem. Kiedy chciał jednak dowiedzieć się szczegółów, mistrz powiedział, iż lepiej, aby poinformowała go o tym Najwyższa Rada Jedi. Niedługi czas potem doszło do oczekiwanego posiedzenia Najwyższej Rady. Specjalnie dla Quinlana ponownie odtworzono tragedię Mahranee, co wywołało w nim uczucie żalu i współczucia. Wśród mistrzów Jedi nastała niezręczna cisza, którą przerwał sam Vos. Wspomniał, iż Desh opowiedział mu o klęsce podczas bitwy. Przyznał jednak, iż nie wiedział, że to właśnie z tego powodu został wezwany przez starszyznę. Kiedy Kiffar zapytał, czego od niego oczekuje Rada, odezwał się Mace Windu. Oznajmił swojemu podwładnemu, iż celem jego misji będzie podjęcie działań, które zostały uznane za niezbędne. Po słowach czarnoskórego mężczyzny, Quinlan spojrzał na Yodę. Był zdziwiony, że to nie on przemówił w imieniu Najwyższej Rady. Kiedy Mistrz Zakonu dokończył swą kwestię i powiedział, iż celem będzie zamordowanie Dooku, ten obejrzał się na Obi-Wana i milczał przez chwilę. Zdziwiony całym zajściem, Vos stwierdził, iż nie rozumie powierzonej mu misji, a następnie spytał, jakim sposobem miałby tego dokonać. Teraz głos zabrał i Yoda. Zielonoskóry mistrz Jedi powiedział, iż niezbędnym będzie zbliżenie się do Tyranusa. Quinlan uznał to jednak za niezbyt skuteczne — wiedział, iż do pokonania lorda Sithów potrzeba większej liczby sprzymierzeńców, na co Wielki Mistrz przyznał mu rację. Wtedy na ochotnika zgłosił się Anakin Skywalker, wybraniec Mocy, którego Kiffar miał okazję widzieć trzynaście lat wcześniej na pustynnej planecie Tatooine. Yoda jednak pokręcił negatywnie głową, a następnie w sposób niebezpośredni zaproponował on Asajj Ventres, uczennicę przywódcy Konfederacji, która była bliżej zabicia swojego mistrza niż ktokolwiek inny. Vos oburzył się faktem, iż Rada chce, by współpracował z Sithanką. Na to poprawił go Kenobi, zauważając, iż kobieta nigdy nie ukończyła swojego szkolenia. Następnie rudowłosy mężczyzna przyznał rację Yodzie: wiedział, że nikt nie zna Dooku lepiej, niż ona. Po dość kontrowersyjnej wypowiedzi Obi-Wana, która nastąpiła niedługo potem, Vos zakpił sobie z członka Rady, nazywając go romantykiem i pytając, czy nie będzie zazdrosny, gdy on będzie współpracował z Ventress. Na zakończenie obrad Yoda zaznaczył, iż i Zakon, i Asajj mają taki sam cel i wspólnego wroga. Wtedy Quinlan próbował wycofać się z zadania zaznaczając, iż od zawsze pracował sam. Rada uznała jednak, iż tym razem sojusznik przyczyni się do sukcesu misji. Mężczyzna dodał jeszcze, że po pojedynku z Dooku nie wie, jaki los spotka Asajj z jego rąk. Kiedy Yoda uznał, iż nie można przewidzieć wszystkich zakończeń, Kiffar zażartował mówiąc, że przewidzi zakończenie obrad Rady: miał się ukłonić, wziąć prysznic, posilić się i uzyskać więcej szczegółów od Kenobiego. Słowa Quinlana znacząco rozbawiły Wielkiego Mistrza. Po odbytym prysznicu, Vosowi wielką przyjemność sprawiła możliwość posilenia się na stołówce. Widząc padawanów niemogących usiedzieć na miejscu, przypominał sobie swoje własne dzieciństwo. Jedząc rozważał na temat powierzonego mu zadania. Wiedział, że zarówno Skywalker, Kenobi, jak i Yoda mieli już okazję zmierzyć się z dawną uczennicą Dooku. Kiedy tak rozmyślał, dosiadł się do niego Desh. Mahranin zdziwił się, że jego przyjaciel znalazł czas na umycie się, a nawet na posilenie. Kiedy Quinlan oznajmił, iż może nawet zdąży się wyspać, jego rozmówca powiedział mu, aby się nie przyzwyczajał; Kiffar nie zamierzał tego robić. thumb|right|250px|W plan działania Vosa wprowadził Obi-Wan Kenobi. Desh wyczuł niepokój u swojego dawnego przyjaciela. Wkrótce dowiedział się, iż jest on spowodowany przydzieleniem mu nowego partnera; Vos nie poinformował go jednak, że chodzi o Ventress. Stwierdził, że jego partner nie jest Jedi i nie powinien poznawać jego tożsamości. Do rozmowy niespodziewanie wtrącił się Kenobi. Wtedy Quinan powiedział, iż oczywiście wie, w jaki sposób współpracować z Jedi i w jaki sposób robić to z cywilami. Wiedział też, jak rozprawiać się z przestępcami czy zbirami. Z użytkownikiem ciemnej strony nie współpracował jednak nigdy. Był to moment, w którym Obi-Wan poprosił Desha o odejście: miał wobec Kiffara jeszcze kilka ważnych spraw. Rudowłosy mężczyzna powiedział Kiffarowi, iż łączy go z Asajj jedna ważna cecha: oboje lubią pracować sami. Poinformował go także, że Rada rzeczywiście nie wie, w jaki sposób zareaguje obecna łowczyni nagród. Zauważył jednak, że odkąd wzięła Dooku w nienawiść jest gotowa zrobić wszystko, by go pokonać. Uznał, że Vos może liczyć na jej zaufanie. Kiedy Quinlan zapytał, w jaki sposób ma się do tego zabrać, Kenobi pokrótce opowiedział mu o charakterze Ventress. Według niego była ona bardzo inteligentna. Imponowały jej cechy takie jak kompetencja i umiejętność w wykonywanych czynnościach. Powiedział także, że jego zdaniem Asajj potrafi być atrakcyjna. Wtedy odezwał się Vos, który był ciekawy, czy Obi-Wan i Anakin rozmawiali z nią kiedykolwiek podczas licznych pojedynków; członek Najwyższej Rady nie zaprzeczył. Uznał jednak, iż w tym wypadku bardziej niż rozmową nazwałby to przekomarzankami. Na koniec spotkania, Quinlan spytał, czy Kenobi podrywał kiedyś swoją przeciwniczkę. On zaś odparł, iż w konwersacji z nią to przeważnie przynosi pozytywne efekty. Vos nie chciał zakończyć tematu i przypomniał swojemu rozmówcy, iż Jedi nie wolno mieć żadnych więzi. Obi-Wan odparł zaś, iż wystarczy być w tym wszystkim pyszałkowatym. Jeżeli Asajj go odrzuci, będzie to oznaczało, że jest nim zainteresowana. Kiffar wtedy zażartował, że jego zdaniem zabicie Dooku będzie w tym wszystkim najłatwiejsze. W trakcie rozmowy Quinlan podbierał Kenobiemu jedzenie z talerza. Poszukiwanie Ventress :Nie wie, w co się pakuje. :— Boba Fett o Quinlanie Vosie. Tropienie dawniej uczennicy Dooku Vos zaczął od podziemi Coruscant. Najpierw udał się na 1313. spośród czterech tysięcy poziomów stolicy Republiki. Idąc przed siebie, Kiffara zaczepiało wielu ubogich, proszących o wsparcie finansowe, i prostytutki zapraszające do swojego lokum. Aby jednak ukryć swą tożsamość, używając Mocy mężczyzna skłaniał każdego, aby zapomniał, że go w ogóle spotkał. Kiedy już trafił do swojego celu, którym był niczym nie wyróżniający się bar, wszedł do środka. Powietrze było pełne dymów od towarów palonych przez klientów. Rozejrzawszy się wstępnie, Quinlan zauważył jedno wolne miejsce obok łowcy nagród imieniem Bossk. Postanowił udać się w jego kierunku, zlecając ręką kelnerowi przyniesienie mu jakiegoś trunku. Kiedy już usiadł, spytał się, czy bywalcy mają jakąś robotę na oku. Rozbawiło to siedzącego obok niego, który powiedział, iż ów bar to nie pośredniak. Vos, podobnie jak i Bossk, zanurzył usta w drinku, który chwilę wcześniej podał droid. Następnie, udając swój apetyt, nawiązał do Ventress, nazywając ją „łysą wiedźmą”. Bossk, podobnie jak pozostali klienci, zdziwił się słowami Kiffara. Powiedział następnie, że ta kobieta to same kłopoty, i zamówił dla Vosa kolejną szklankę drinku. Jedi zapytał Bosska, czy wie, gdzie się znajduje Ventress. Trandoshain nie znał odpowiedzi. Gdy Kiffar spostrzegł, iż musi brnąć dalej, używając Mocy powiedział, że chciałby się jej jakoś odwdzięczyć. Na te słowa Bossk wstał i ruszył w tłum, a za nim zrobił to Vos. Idąc, Quinlan spostrzegł anoobę leżącą pod jednym ze stołów. Usłyszawszy kroki Kiffara, zwierzę zbudziło się i zaczęło warczeć. Jedi jednak uspokoił je jednym machnięciem dłoni. Kiedy znaleźli się w boksie, ich oczom ukazali się łowcy nagród tacy jak Latts Razzi, Embo, droid Highsinger i ogolony na łyso nastolatek imieniem Boba Fett. Był on klonem swojego przybranego ojca, Jango, pierwowzoru dla żołnierzy Wielkiej Armii Republiki. Bossk podszedł do niego i powiedział, iż Quinlan (którego imienia nie znał) szuka Ventress, nazywając ją „Bezimienną”. Chłopak odpowiedział, że kobieta zna się na tym, co robi, naciągając innych ludzi. Poinformował także Kiffara, że dawna uczennica hrabiego Dooku kilkukrotnie oszukiwała jego i pozostałych łowców znajdujących się tuż obok. Na to odezwała się Razzi. Powiedziała, iż w jej odczuciu wcale nie została oszukana — po prostu nie wszystko wyszło tak, jakby tego chciała. Fett dodał wtedy, że nie podobają mu się metody Dathomirianki, na co Vos przytaknął. Mężczyzna nie zamierzał wpływać Mocą na żadnego ze swoich rozmówców — w jego odczuciu nie należeli oni do osób o słabych umysłach. Chwilę ciszy przerwał ponownie Boba. Spytał Quinlana, czy uważa, że jej podoła. Kiffar bez wahania odpowiedział, że jest tego pewien. W tym momencie klon otworzył się. Jedi dowiedział się dzięki niemu, że Ventress podobno więła robotę na Pantorze. Miała też ścigać Voplaia imieniem Moregi. Fett dodał, iż początkowo to on zamierzał wziąć tę pracę, jednak ona okazała się być pierwsza. Na koniec dodał, że jeżeli Vos uważa, że może z nią rywalizować, to ma wolną drogę. Bossk się zaśmiał. Miał nadzieję, że Quinlan będzie miał dość ikry, by dać sobie radę. Kiedy Quinlan kierował się w stron wyjścia, usłyszał jeszcze, jak Boba krzyczy, że nie wie w co się pakuje. To ten właśnie fakt sprawiał, że Kiffar lubił to, co robił. Spotkanie na Pantorze = Pościg za Moregim = :Spokojnie złotko, panuję nad sytuacją. :— pierwsze słowa Vosa skierowane do Ventress. thumb|left|250px|Vos i [[Asajj Ventress|Ventress po raz pierwszy spotkali się na Pantorze.]] Zupełnie tak, jak powiedział chłopak, Ventress przebywała na Pantorze. W jednym z parków na tej dość umiarkowanej klimatycznie planecie dostrzegła Moregiego. Jako przedstawiciel rasy Voplaiów, mężczyzna miał czerwoną skórkę i cztery kończyny górne. Dathomirianka szybko spłoszyła swoją niedoszłą ofiarę i udała się za nią w pościg. Kobieta miała przewagę, gdyż jej drogę wyznaczała Moc. Po niedługim czasie pościg przeniósł się na dachy budynków mieszkalnych. Moregiemu zwinnie udawało się pokonywać wszelkie przeszkody. Nie dał jednak rady Quinlanowi Vosowi, który niespodziewanie naskoczył na Voplaia i powalił go na ziemię. Przez krótką chwilę starał się przygwoździć przeciwnika do ziemi. Kiedy Asajj spytała, co to ma znaczyć, Kiffar odparł, że przeprowadza „blokadę”. Dathomirianka zapytała wtedy, kim jest jej tajemniczy rozmówca. Nie chcąc od razu zdradzać swojego imienia i nazwiska, Vos powiedział po prostu, że panuje nad sytuacją. Jeszcze przez chwilę walczył z Moregim, aż w końcu jego przeciwnikowi udało się zbiec. Napędzana wściekłością i gniewem Ventress ruszyła w jego kierunku, nie zważając na uprzednio poznanego Kiffara. Myślała, że celem Quinlana było uprowadzenie jej ofiary bądź mężczyzna chciał pokazać swoją wyższość. Vos nie dawał jednak za wygraną. On także wdał się w pogoń za Moregim, jednak bardziej niż na nim zależało mu na Asajj. Kiedy znalazł się za nią, kobieta spytała go sarkastycznie, czy podkradanie ludziom ofiar to jego stałe zajęcie. Na te słowa Kiffar zbliżył się w jej kierunku i powiedział, że „łowy to nie kaszka z mleczkiem”. Zarzucił jej, że nie zna się na wykonywanej przez siebie pracy. Dodał, że jeżeli będzie grzeczna, to może coś z tego wyjść. Ventress podniosła jedną brew. Oznajmiła, iż Quinlan miał wyjątkowe szczęście, że nie został zabity przez nią na miejscu, na co ten odrzekł, że do zamordowania go potrzeba by było bardzo wiele szczęścia. Rozmowę przezwał cichy dźwięk, który oboje usłyszeli. W istocie wydał go poszukiwany Voplai, który siedział ja jednym z drzew. Rozdrażniona obecnością niespodziewanego towarzysza, Ventress sięgnęła po Moc i wyrwała ów drzewo z korzeniami. Zdruzgotany poszukiwany popatrzył na swoich prześladowców czworgiem oczu, a następnie ponownie zbiegł, kierując się ku porośniętym dachom. Asajj czym prędzej odepchnęła od siebie Quinlana. Dodała, że nawet nie wolno mu myśleć o polowaniu na tę samą ofiarę, której schwytanie zlecono jej. Mężczyzna jednak nie posłuchał i razem z niedoszłą Sithanką udał się w podobną pogoń za Moregim. Oboje przylgnęli do krawędzi jednego z bloków i ich oczom ukazał się uciekający Voplai, który skakał po budynkach sklepów i butików. Podczas pościgu, Moregi osunął się i zwisał z tablicy reklamowej, kiedy podbiegła do niego Dathomirianka, która w okamgnieniu chwyciła go za bluzę. Materiał jednak się rozdarł i oboje wpadli na pobliski szyld, następnie lądując na chodniku. Gdy Moregi spadał, Ventress chciała Mocą złagodzić jego upadek, co w ostateczności spowodowało odwrotny dla niej skutek: Voplai wylądował na przelatującym śmigaczu. Rozpoczął się niedługi pościg powietrzny, na skutek którego Moregiemu, po opuszczeniu pojazdu, udało się zgubić łowczynię nagród w tłumie. Zawiedziona kobieta zwolniła tempa i bezsilnie starała się wypatrywać Voplaia w tłumie. Zdruzgotana wyczuła za sobą obecność Vosa. Kiffar powiedział jej, że współpraca pomiędzy nimi przyniosłaby o wiele lepsze efekty, na co Dathomirianka odparła, że zwykła była pracować sama. Oboje sprzeczali się jeszcze jakiś czas. Starając się wykorzystywać porady Kebobiego, Vos starał się być natarczywy i nachalny. Nazwał Asajj swoją partnerką, co nie spotkało się z miłym odzewem z jej strony. Zupełnie zirytowana zasłoniła w końcu jego usta swoją dłonią, nastepnie odpychając go. Kobieta postanowiła raz na zawsze pożegnać się z natarczywym Kiffarem. Za pomocą swojego łuku, który niegdyś podarowały jej Siostry Nocy, przemieściła się z budynku na budynek. Następnie po raz kolejny została zaskoczona przez Quinlana. Mężczyzna zwisał ze śmigacza. Próbował ją pocieszyć mówiąc, że pokonanie czterorękiego przeciwnika to nie lada wyzwanie. Dodał też, że gdyby współpracowali, na pewno udałoby im się pojmać ofiarę. Kiedy Vos chwycił łuk Dathomirianki, ta pospiesznie wyrwała mu go z rąk. Po kolejnej kłótni, zrezygnowana Ventress postanowiła udać się do pobliskiego baru. Quinlan natomiast zaczął ponownie ją obserwować. = Wizyta w barze = :Czy człowiek nie może mieć chwili spokoju?! :Po co ci spokój? Wydawało mi się, że … chcesz dorwać tego Voplaia. :— rozmowa Asajj i Quinlana. Kiedy Vos zobaczył, że Ventress weszła do baru, udał się do stolika, przy którym siedziała. Kiedy zirytowana jego obecnością Dathomirianka powiedziała, że gdyby nie on, miałaby już Voplaia, Kiffar odparł, iż zupełnie inny efekt przyniosłaby im współpraca, a w tamtej chwili mogliby spokojnie dzielić się nagrodą. Dawna Siostra Nocy przypomniała mężczyźnie, że ta ofiara była tylko i wyłącznie jej; wspomniała też, że nie zamierza mieć partnera do pracy i że pracuje sama. Quinlan powiedział, że zaraz wróci. W rzeczywistości udał się porozmawiać holograficznie z Kenobim i zdać mu raport z przebiegu misji. Obi-Wan powiedział, że czuje ulgę, widząc swojego przyjaciela pośród żywych. Spytał następnie, czy Ventress jest w ogóle gotowa do współpracy z zakonem — Kiffar odpowiedział mu, że przynajmniej toleruje jego obecność. Dodał też, że dzięki Mocy wszystko jest możliwe. Na koniec rozmowy, rudowłosy mężczyzna przypomniał przyjacielowi, aby informował Radę na bieżąco. Pozdrowił go powiedzeniem Niech Moc będzie z tobą, dodając, że będzie mu bardzo potrzebna. Vos z powrotem wszedł do baru i zając miejsce obok dawnej zabójczyni Dooku. Zapytał ją wtedy o imię, a kiedy usłyszał jej imię, także jej się przedstawił. Kiedy zauważył, że kobieta trzymała w ręce zielony przedmiot, spytał, skąd go ma. Dathomirianka odparła, że zerwała go z Moregiego. Quinlan ucieszył się i spytał, czy może go chwilę potrzymać. Asajj zgodziła się. Dla Kiffara była to okazja do użycia psychometrii. Doznał wizji, w której zobaczył szaroskórą Rodiankę z dzieckiem, a obok nich Voplaia, na którego polowała Ventress. Doznał też uczucia miłości, jaką mężczyzna darzył tę kobietę. Bitwa o Kashyyyk thumb|right|250px|Pod koniec [[Wojny klonów|wojny, Quinlan Vos wziął udział w bitwie o Kashyyyk.]] W 19 BBY, kiedy wojny klonów chyliły się ku końcowi, Vos brał udział w jednej z bitew. Niedługi czas przed postaniem Imperium Galaktycznego, mężczyzna przeniósł swoje wojska na Boz Pity.Zemsta Sithów Jeszcze przed rozkazem 66, czyli poleceniem Wielkiego Kanclerza Sheeva Palpatine'a wydanym żołnierzom-klonom, które miało na celu eliminację wszystkich Jedi, Vos razem z Yodą i Luminarą Unduli przebywał na Kashyyyku. Mężczyzna wziął udział w jednej z ostatnich bitwy z Separatystami. Akcja miała na celu wsparcie Wookieech walczących o wolność swojej rodzimej planety. W trakcie trwania bitwy, Kiffar był odpowiedzialny za opracowanie planu kontrataku i eliminacji przeciwnika. Przynależał do 41 Elitarnego Legionu dowodzonego przez komandora CC-1004 o pseudonimie „Gree”. Osobowość i umiejętności :Po prostu jest trochę stuknięty. :— Obi-Wan Kenobi o Quinlanie Vosie. Quinlan Vos był mistrzem Jedi o dość sarkastycznym poczuciu humoru i potrafił rozbawić nawet członków Najwyższej Rady. Zachowywał absolutną szczerość wobec podejrzanych o przestępstwo. Posiadał zdolności psychometryczne, które wykorzystywał w celach śledztwa, jednak były tak zestrojone z Mocą, że nikt, nawet inni mistrzowie, nie byli w stanie sprawdzić, kiedy ich użuwa. Prowadził wiele licznych misji galaktycznym światku przestępczym, a także w podziemiach planety Coruscant. Najbardziej lubił zadania, których przebiegu nie umiał przewidzieć. Vos był niezwykle popularny z zakonie. Z racji, iż do świątyni został wzięty wcześniej niż pozostali, wszystkich Jedi traktował jak swoje rodzeństwo. Jak wielu spośród Jedi, Vos potrafił wykonywać sztuczki umysłowe działające na słabe umysły. Mógł, używając Mocy, wpływać na odbiór swojej twarzy przez rozmówców. Był wyspecjalizowany w używaniu skoków Mocy. W walce wykorzystywał miecz świetlny o zielonej klindze. Poza światem Gwiezdnych wojen [[Plik:Vos deleted.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Fragment niedokończonej sceny z Zemsty Sithów.]] Quinlan Vos zadebiutował w pierwszym chronologicznie, a nakręconym jako czwarty epizodzie Gwiezdnych wojen, Mrocznym widmie, mającym premierę w maju 1999. Pojawił się w tle scenie na planecie Tatooine, w której doszło do bezpośredniej konfrontacji pomiędzy Jar Jarem Binksem a Sebulbą. W 2005 wygenerowana komputerowo postać mistrza Quinlana Vosa miała pojawić się w trzecim epizodzie sagi, Zemście Sithów. Mężczyzna miał walczyć na Kashyyyku i polec razem z Luminarą Unduli na skutek rozkazu 66, jednak sceny z ich udziałem nigdy nie zostały ukończone i nie znalazły się w ostatecznej wersji filmu.Zemsta Sithów (wycięta scena) Pozostała jednak linia dialogowa wypowiedziana przez Obi-Wana Kenobiego, który wspomniał, iż mistrz Vos przeniósł swoje oddziały na planetę Boz Pity. Quinlan Vos pojawił się także w serialu animowanym Wojny klonów, w odcinku Hunt for Ziro. W wersji orygiunalnej głosu użyczył mu Al Rodrigo, w polskiej zrobił to natomiast Artur Dziurman, odpowiedzialny także za dubbing Mace'a Windu, Plo Koona i Hondo Ohnaki. W 2015 wydano powieść Mroczny uczeń autorstwa Christie Golden. Oparta na podstawie scenariuszy do niezrealizowanych odcinków Wojen klonów książka skupiała się w całości na postaci Quinlana Vosa i Asajj Ventress. Pierwsza figurka LEGO Quinlana Vosa została wydana w roku 2011 w zestawie 7964 Republic Frigate, razem z postaciami Yody i Eetha Kotha. Wygląd wszystkich trzech Jedi był wtedy wzorowany na serialu animowanym Wojny klonów. W roku 2016 postanowiono ponownie wydać postać Vosa w wersji LEGO. Tym razem Kiffar pojawił się w zestawie 75151 Clone Turbo Tank, razem z postacią Luminary Unduli. Scena ta nawiązywała do bitwy o Kashyyyk, w której wzięli udział obydwoje. Przypisy Źródła *''Mroczne widmo'' * * * *''Mroczny uczeń'' *''Zemsta Sithów'' * *''Kompendium Star Wars'' * * * * * * Kategoria:Kiffarzy Kategoria:Jedi cs:Quinlan Vos en:Quinlan Vos fr:Quinlan Vos ru:Квинлан Вос/Канон Mustafar29